


Up All Night

by benotafraidofwriting



Series: Marching Band AU [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bants, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, So Much Dirty Talk, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: After an away game is cancelled, Dan and Phil are left alone in a hotel room.Sequel to You Drive Me Crazy





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! Thanks for clicking! As explained in the summary, this is a continuation of my fic, You Drive Me Crazy. If you haven't read it, that's fine. Just know it's a band AU and that's pretty much it.  
> Comments fuel my will to live and write more!  
> Any mistakes, hit me up!  
> Hope you enjoy!

One of the best things Dan had ever heard was that the game was cancelled.

The school’s marching band had travelled all the way here with the football team for an away game. The intention had been to play at the game, spend a quick night at a hotel, and go home the next morning.  
Things hadn’t exactly panned out that way. A sudden downpour of rain had flooded the football field and didn’t show any signs of letting up. The band, which had already been there setting up their equipment, had fled as soon as the rain had threatened the instruments. Dan had sprinted across the field with his precious trumpet tucked under his band jacket. 

He had been soaked to the bone when he had gotten back to the bus, but at least his trumpet was safe. 

Phil had taken one look at him and given him his band hoodie.

Dan had the hoodie on now, sitting on the hotel bed with a mug of warm tea. The hoodie, in their school’s gaudy school colors, was dry and soft and had Phil’s last name emblazoned on the back. Dan could practically feel the letters burning in his back, branding him as someone else’s.

His phone buzzed. It was from PJ.

 _i’m chilling in sophie’s room. u ok?_  
Dan quickly texted back that he was fine and that PJ could spend as long as he liked in his girlfriend’s room. Technically, the boys and girls weren’t allowed to go into each other’s room (laughter from the gay band kids), hence why the girls were on a different floor from the boys. It was four people to a room. 

With PJ otherwise occupied and their other roommate, Chris, going home early, Dan and Phil had the hotel room to themselves.

That thought made an excited shiver down Dan’s spine. He and Phil had been dating for about a month. It was easily one of the best months of Dan’s life. Phil was everything: kind, romantic, smart…  
…and just happened to share the same goddamn kinks as Dan. 

The door to the room suddenly opened and Phil himself stepped inside. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and he just had the overall appearance of a drowned rat.  
Dan took one look at him and burst into giggles.

“Shut up, Howell.” Phil grumbled, but he wore a fond smile as he looked at Dan on the bed. He disappeared momentarily into the bathroom and came back out in just his boxers, drying his hair with a towel. “It’s really coming down hard out there! I think there’s a flash flood warning.”

Dan gave a hum, not really paying attention. He was distracted by Phil’s pale torso, the muscles underneath flexing as he rubbed his hair dry. His arm muscles were well-developed from loading and unloading the equipment truck. He wasn’t buff, just toned, yet ‘toned’ was definitely sexy on Phil.

“Budge over.” Phil grunted. He crawled under the thin covers with Dan, entwining their legs together and effectively cuddling with the other boy.

“You’re warm.” Phil murmured.

“And you’re freezing.” Dan yelped, scrambling to get away from Phil’s icy-cold skin.

Phil’s grip on Dan tightened. “C’mon, I was just outside! I’m cold!” He rolled on top of Dan and dipped his hands beneath Dan’s (his) hoodie. 

Dan very nearly screamed as Phil’s icicles for fingers brushed against his bare skin. The boy on top of him chuckled and immediately placed his palms flat on Dan’s chest.

“Phil!” Dan gasped. He arched up into Phil’s body, intending to throw him off, but instead ended up grinding his crotch against Phil’s thigh. 

“Naughty.” Phil laughed.

“Shut up.” Dan muttered, blushing scarlet.

Phil, still laughing, rolled off of Dan and settled himself into the fluffy pillows. Dan followed, tucking himself into Phil’s side, where he belonged.

“You know,” Phil said after a few minutes of silence, “I really like seeing you in my clothes.”

Dan looked up at Phil, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder, to find the other boy looking at him with fondness in his blue eyes.

“You’re just so pretty; you could easily have anybody you want. I like the idea of claiming you in some way.”

“I could say the exact same about you.” Dan smiled, bringing up a hand to caress the other boy’s face. He felt a well of emotion swell up when Phil closed his eyes and nuzzled his hand. It was moments like these when Dan felt like the world could explode and he wouldn’t even notice. It was him and Phil, in their own bubble.

Unable to resist, he ducked down and sucked a hickey into Phil’s neck.

“What the- Howell!” Phil squawked as he was ripped from the peaceful cuddle by the assault. “You’re so going down for this!”

Dan suddenly found himself tackled flat to the bed, Phil looming over him. The raven-haired boy bent down and gave Dan a hickey in the exact same spot.

Dan squirmed, maneuvering a hand down to rub Phil’s crotch. The other boy gave a startled yelp and Dan used the distraction to roll on top of him. He pinned Phil’s wrists down on the bed and grinned down at his captive.

“Got you.” he sang softly. Granted, Phil could probably break his hold with a simple jerk of his arms, but instead he just glowered up at Dan.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, you whore.”

Dan shivered at the name. He loved it when Phil called him that, it made him feel so dirty.

He bent down, placing a sloppy kiss onto Phil’s lips, letting go of Phil’s wrists to allow his hands to roam over the other boy’s chest. Phil’s hands made their way to Dan’s hair and to the bottom hemline of his hoodie. What he felt there gave him pause.

“Are you…” Phil started to ask when Dan left his lips and began kissing down his jawline. “Are you completely naked under this?”

“Mhm,” Dan hummed as he gave a light nip to Phil’s collarbone. “Have been ever since I got back to the hotel.”

“Christ.” Phil groaned, his hand drifted under the hoodie and groped at Dan’s ass.

Dan moaned and arched into Phil’s touch. Phil gave his ass a pinch in response as he brought his hand down to join the other. He kneaded Dan’s ass cheeks, kicking off the covers so he could see Dan straddling him. His hoodie was now bunched around Dan’s waist and Dan’s hard cock bobbed into view. It was directly on top of Phil’s own and each boy could feel the intense heat through the fabric of Phil’s boxers.

“Grind on me. Show me how desperate you are for it.” Phil growled. 

Dan whimpered and began to drag his hips across Phil’s. The fabric of Phil’s boxers caught on his cock as he went, causing an intense sensation of not exactly pleasure, just roughness. Phil’s hands pressed down on his ass, forcing Dan’s pelvis to stay practically glued to Phil’s.

“You’re such a pretty little slut.” Phil panted as he stared at Dan. “Look at you. You’re falling apart just from grinding on me. You’re that desperate for dick. You don’t care where it goes, as long as it’s touching you, fucking cockwhore.”

“Please, sir.” Dan whined. He already felt so close and he didn’t want this to end too early. 

“Does my filthy whore want my cock?” Phil asked.

“Yes please, sir!”

Phil let go of Dan and rolled him to the side. “Hands and knees, bitch.”

Shaking, Dan slowly raised himself on wobbly knees and trembling arms. He heard Phil opening his suitcase, presumably to get condoms and lube.

“Arch your back, baby. Let me see your slutty little hole.” Dan felt the bed dip as Phil climbed behind him. “That’s it. This is the position you should be in at all times. Hands and knees, your hole presented waiting to take my cock whenever I want.”

As Phil talked, he opened the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers.

“You’re just my pretty little toy. Nothing but a couple holes for me to use.” Phil pressed two fingers into Dan without warning. Dan bit his lip, not wanting to make a too-loud noise and risk someone hearing. “Holes I can plug up with cum. You like my cum in you, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir!” Dan cried, wiggling his hips to force Phil’s fingers deeper.

“Keep arching that back, slut. I want to see how good your filthy hole is at taking in my fingers.” Phil smoothed his hand from the small of Dan’s back to his left ass cheek. Pulling it back, he brought it down swiftly and firmly. 

Dan buried his face in the pillows to muffle his scream. His ass was stinging with pain, offsetting the pleasure Phil’s fingers were bringing him. He couldn’t decide which to focus on, his mind was spinning from all the sensations he was taking in.

Then, he felt the thick head of Phil’s cock rubbing against his ass, teasing around the rim. This brought him back down to Earth.

It was taken a while but, with some training, Dan managed to take all of Phil’s monster cock inside his ass. He had never felt anything like it.

“Are you ready?” Phil’s calm voice seemed to bounce around Dan’s skull before Dan pulled enough brains back together to answer.

“Yes, sir. I need your cock.”

“Good boy.” Phil cooed as he began to press his tip into Dan’s hole.

The initial breach was always the worst. Phil’s mushroom head squeezed itself into the narrow channel of Dan’s ass, causing Dan to whimper in pain. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. He was in agony. It was like someone was holding a hot brand to his insides. Yet, Dan held still, wanting to be good for Phil and knowing that it’d be worth it in the end.

After what felt like a lifetime, Phil bottomed out. His cock was burning hot and Dan could feel every single inch pressed against his walls. It was a strange experience, as if Dan had eaten too much food. It hurt, yet he felt too sated and full to care. 

“Look at you.” Phil breathed in his ear. “You’re magnificent. You have all that cock in you and you’re not even complaining. You’re such a good boy, such a good little whore for me.”

“For you, all for you.” Dan croaked back. “You can move now.”

“Good boy.” Phil repeated as he drew his hips back, causing just half his dick to pull out of Dan, and slammed them back.

Again, Dan buried his howl into the pillows.

Phil set a brisk rhythm, not too slow and not too fast. The slapping of skin and both boys’ harsh panting could be heard throughout the room. 

“Fuck, that’s it.” Phil groaned. “That’s how you do it. Taking cock like you were goddamn made for it, sweetheart. A slut like you can only be satisfied with a cock like this, hm?”

Dan gave a hum of agreement. Phil pulled out and manhandled Dan onto his back, yanking the hoodie off in the process. He plunged back in, the new angle allowing him to go deeper and brush against his prostate. 

Dan’s head lolled back, hanging right off the edge of the bed. He had a clear, upside-down view of the room’s closed door. 

“See that, Danny?” Phil whispered, pressing his chest to Dan’s and tugging on his hair so Dan’s eyes remained on the door. “Anybody could walk in right now and the first thing they’ll see is your face as you get fucked. Do you know many people have keys to this room? Parents? Chaperones? What about your friend? He could walk right in and see little Danny Howell’s hole being wrecked and loving it. You’ll have to live with that shame for the rest of your life. Everyone will know what a whore you are.”

Dan suddenly gave a long wail that was quickly silenced by Phil’s lip on his and he found himself coming. White streaks splashed onto his stomach and neck, some even went on his jaw. 

“I love seeing my pretty slut cum. It. Makes. Me. Want. To. Cum. Too.” Phil grunted, each word punctuated by a thrust and Dan suddenly felt hot liquid filling up the condom inside of him as Phil came.

Phil heaved the pair of them up to rest their heads on the pillows and nearly collapsed onto Dan. Dan felt completely boneless. His mind was floating, only vaguely aware of Phil pulling out and cleaning up. It was only when Phil started talking that Dan snapped back to the present.

“Here, put these on.” Phil passed him some clean boxer shorts.

Dan gave him a confused look, but complied.

“I don’t want PJ to walk in later and see you naked.”

“Doesn’t that directly contradict with what you said a minute ago?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I actually want it to happen.” said Phil as he put on his own pair of underwear. “I’m the only one who should see you naked.”

Dan laughed as he and Phil crawled under the covers together.

“You ok? You went a little cross-eyed at the end. I was worried I’d broken you.” Phil teased as he pulled Dan close and stroked his back.

“You might’ve.” Dan agreed as he cuddled into Phil’s chest.

“Don’t break! How am I going to explain that to your parents?” Phil whined. 

Dan laughed and put on a deep voice. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Howell. I’m so sorry, but I might’ve fucked your son stupid.”

“Shut it. You’re already stupid.” Phil said.

“I have to be if I’m dating you.” Dan shot back.

Phil pretended to wince and shook out his hand. “Ouch, you hit a man where he hurts. One day, I might fuck the sass out of you.”

“Definitely, probably, not.” Dan said, closing his eyes.

“Good. I love your sass.” said Phil, kissing the top of Dan’s head. 

Together, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
